From schoolboy to prince
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: When Brady was little he was sent to England to be raised to the prince he was to be, but there was one problem, he didn't know he was a prince. Brady or known as Sebastian is ready for one heck of a ride.


Chapter 1

I took a photo of the cheerleader pyramid of the school and smiled as my camera showed a picture of the girls with a blue uniform, the backs of the uniform had a pair of white and silver wings, which was my favorite part.

"SEB!" Someone yelled and I turned quickly to see my friend Taylor Skidmore run towards me.

"What is it Taylor? Do you want another photo of the football or the lacrosse team?"

I asked, Taylor shook his head. Confused, I send him a questioning look. "Your parents are here to pick you up" said Taylor.

"Why?" I asked and Taylor shook his head

"I can't believe your out of breath, you know, being in the football team _and _the lacrosse team." I said.

as he rubbed his hands in his black jeans, "You try running all the way from the other side of the school" he said.

I shook my head

'Aren't you hot with the 'Supernatural, got salt' thing sweater you have on?" asked Taylor,

I nodded and took off the camera then I took off the sweater and put it in my backpack and had on a white shirt with black letters that said 'Wizard School Drop out.'

When I put away my camera and I hung my messenger bag across my chest and walked with Taylor, Taylor was my best friend since we were toddlers, he had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" asked Taylor, "I don't know man, I'm not very social and I don't like loud noises, that is why I keep my hearing aides on low" I said pointing to the green hearing aides.

"C'mon, you _love _'Supernatural' and you can't miss it! Practically everyone from that fandom will be there" said Taylor, "okay I will go" I nodded, Taylor smirked in victory as we walked inside, "besides, you can take your camera" I smiled at this.

I was like 15 years old and had an addiction with cameras since I first saw them. "I can't believe some one from tumbler actually invented the restaurant only because someone mentioned it and had an idea about it" I mumbled as I opened my looker and a piece of paper fell.

Taylor and I sighed, "Sarah" he said, Sarah was a girl with red hair and freckles and green eyes.

"When will she get that you don't like her?" sighed Taylor, I shrugged and picked it up. "She is nice and pretty but, not my type" I answered as I put the letter in his pocket and grabbed some things.

"Sebastian!" said a girl with blonde hair and green blue eyes, "yeah?" I answered.

I looked at the girl with the cheerleader uniform and her pompoms on her hands that were in her waist. "Where the heck is your school uniform?" she asked as her curly hair fell into her shoulders as she took off her pony tail.

"I didn't wear it, I'm supposed to be at the hospital" I said, I saw his friends faces drop when I said that "then what are doing you here?" asked Taylor. "I was supposed to take pictures of the cheerleader team and the girl's basketball team and the wrestling team for the school's year book," I said. "I promised" I looked down, "Sebastian McCarthy!" yelled a woman with blonde hair and grey green eyes in her late 30's and a man with black hair in his early 40's with raven black hair and brown eyes.

Many heads turned to see the worried parents run towards me, mother hugged me so tight "what were you thinking running off like that?" she asked as she pulled away "I'm sorry… I promised" I said, mother sighed.

"You can't just disappear like that Seb," she said and hugged me again. "I'm sorry mother" I apologized "We need to go, the doctors say that if we don't get you there soon" she trailed off. I nodded "okay, I get it" she smiled and looked at father.

"Yes, we should go" he nodded "and there is some one who wants to see you." Father said and took mother's hand.

POK-POK-POK-POK-POK-POK

I found myself in a hospital bed with this mask thing that helps me breath and a machine that showed my heart pace, it was annoying having to lay in a hospital all day.

Anyway the reason why I had the machine is… well, why don't I show you.

_I got out of the car and smiled at my mother who smiled back, then there was a big pain in my chest and I put my hand in my chest, and I fell to the floor on my knees. _

"_Seb? Seb, are you okay?! SEBASTIAN" then I remember being rushed in a hospital with nurses and doctors speaking way too fast for me to understand. Then they put the mask on me to help me breath and my mother was crying while my dad comforted her._

"oh god, baby, are you alright?' mother asked while she hugged me, I nodded.

Then I noticed there was a man and a women dressed in weird clothes,  
"who is that?" I asked my mom and took off the mask. "put on the mask son" said father, I nodded and put it back on.

_beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

"they… Sebastian… they are your real parents." Mother said I shook my head.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

"_SEBASTIAN!"_


End file.
